


Das Rheingold

by SHAnduril



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAnduril/pseuds/SHAnduril
Summary: 一个只想透皮套却写得像小论文的故事（凌马教授就是我，我就是凌马教授！）





	Das Rheingold

战极凌马追求一切超越人类的事物。

他信奉尼采那套超人哲学，认为强者就应淘汰弱者，精英就应领导世界。与其说加入了世界树财团，他更愿意说这本身就是命运的决定。在德国读博士那会，他专门跑去拜罗伊特音乐节听瓦格纳的作品，遇到了财团一位高层人物，相谈后当场引为知己，回头就扔掉了大论文开始锁种研究。到最后他也只拿到肄业证书，不过照样有接受财团资助的大学请他当名誉教授。

那位高层就是吴岛贵虎的父亲。

光实？凌马根本没注意那孩子。他只看得见做兄长的那个，英俊、消瘦、腰身紧窄，有着沉郁而内省的眼睛。一头高贵的猛虎。

他们第一次见面就是场葬礼。另一个主角还不是未来不怒自威的主任，只是个前来悼念父亲的年轻人。凌马站在台上追颂逝者为财团殚精竭虑的后半生，念着念着就再没看稿子。其他人后来还说他那次格外富有感情。

因为那时他真相信，那个人也是“被选中的”。

吴岛家有权不假，可权力从来比财富更难继承。是他，独一无二的天才凌马，点名要贵虎配合他的实验，对方才能将父亲的遗产顺利接收——这话他没出过口，但确实是这么想的。

高层动荡期间公司管理混乱，他甚至撞见新入职的女员工遭遇骚扰。飒爽明丽的女子扬起长腿就将对方踩到脚下，被保安围上时依旧无限高傲地抬着下巴，眼睑却向下垂，好像要将凡俗的世人统统从视野里清出去。他于是喝止众人，让她当了自己的秘书——因为从她身上看见自己的投影。他们都在为这世界择选一位君王。

秘书长得漂亮做工作也漂亮，整个人就同她的身手一样利落省心，某天却突然盯着他来了一句“你性取向是不是有问题”。

她还是穿制服短裙，露着猎豹般修长矫健、又细又直又有力量的两条腿。凌马的目光不疾不徐扫过去：“你知道什么？”

“你看吴岛主任的眼神。”她耸肩，想想又补充道，“还有每次调试的时候，你看‘斩月’的眼神。”

凌马笑了，整张脸刹那间明亮生动起来。然而秘书警惕地眯起眼，甚至微微后退了一步。

“斩月……你明白它是什么吗？是我为他量身打造的、最强大的战甲，也是最华贵的加冕礼服。它每一次完善，都是推着他向王座更进一步……”

“可是我有不好的预感。”秘书低低地说，“说到底你们为什么要管那片森林叫Helheim？那在神话中是死者的国度啊。它们的女王，海拉，将乘坐死人指甲做成的大船，出现在诸神和世界的末日……”

“是的，”凌马微笑重复，“死人指甲攒成的船。唯有新生的神明和效忠他的少数人类，才能乘它渡过灭世的洪水——这就是方舟计划的本质。它从来不是为了救所有人。”

“主任也理解这一点吗？”

天才陷入了片刻的沉默。

事后看来，这方面终究是女性更为敏感。亏他以为吴岛贵虎也能理解自己……没想到，居然是那么无聊的家伙。

怀着这样厌弃的心思，他却无法移开自己的目光。

——斩月被他造得太美了。和吴岛的契合度又太高，完全没理由更换着装者。

说什么降低性能、提高产量，好像对方倒也知道，斩月的存在是不可复刻的。只顾做自己拯救人类的大梦，而将他凌马的梦想弃如敝履——一想到这他简直就要冲过去，把它从那人身上硬扒下来。

他开始尽量减少彼此的接触。但是没用，那人恨不得每天抓住他过问量产化的进展。甚至在测试结束后揪住他问“最近为什么躲着我”。

“你自找的”，凌马想，并扭头命令其他实验员出去。

作为研究者，他再次端详自己的造物。皎白的躯干，浅绿的胸甲，恰到好处的镶金——外观还是那么完美。内中之人……却让他无法抑制地想要摧毁。

他抬起手，掐向斩月的咽喉。

反击瞬间就到来了。几乎是装甲本身的应激，而不是吴岛实施的操作。凌马在液压钳般强力的束缚下骄傲于造物的性能，随即按下另一手中隐藏控制器的按钮，发射脉冲。

斩月直挺挺地向后倒去。仿佛能隔着面罩看见吴岛不可置信的表情。他忍不住笑出了声，却还要强装正经地说“这只是新的测试项目”——测试抗打击能力，以及……

他俯下身，查看那个经过改造的部位：在斩月的两腿之间，张开了一道隐秘的裂口。仅仅探入一段指节，内部便渗出了金色的液滴，像是神族的鲜血。

“凌马……”吴岛微弱地挣动着，因为直不起上半身，也无从判明正在发生的事情，“你在做什么，凌马……战极教授！”

被呼唤的人开始用手指模拟性器抽插的动作，但其实还是凭借控制器的按钮，给对方腰骶部的神经施加刺激。

那感觉大概像无数毛刺刺的小爪在抓挠，从脊髓深处一边向上蹿一边往外钻。斩月的身躯立刻绷紧了，十指痉挛着蜷入掌心；裂口分泌的金色液体同步涨了一个数量级，被搅动得发出咕叽咕叽的声响，内里的触感……简直是真正蜜瓜的果肉。

凌马意识到自己勃起了。他知道吴岛肯定也硬了，然而被装甲牢牢包裹的情况下，海绵体再怎么充血也无从挺立，更不用说射精。他抽出手，随意地向前抹了一下。斩月的下腹稍微有点隆起，倒像——如果用最糟糕的说法——被嵌入了某种东西，或是孕育着某种至为诡异的果实。

面罩后，吴岛发出了闷哼。

哦，他熟知这身体的每一根线条，每一处伤痕与弱点；他很可以在这人的右肩再来一下，彻底地废掉这根臂膀——

（他回想起吴岛重伤休养的那段时日。病号服的衣领空出一圈，靠近就能清晰地看到锁骨。）

然后他发现自己在恶狠狠地挺动胯部，摩擦斩月大腿外侧的鳞甲状饰纹。接下去就是大腿内侧，最脆弱也最需要防备、装甲和肉体最密切贴合的地方，无比光滑，无比紧致……

但这份享受猝然消失了。战极恼怒地半睁开眼，视野里不再是冰冷美丽的melon arms，而只剩狼狈不堪的吴岛贵虎（一只手虚虚搭在驱动器的开关边缘，指尖还在不时抽搐）。那一身在人类族群内也算白皙的皮肤浮起了大片潮红，从又扁又窄的腰腹一径蔓延到线条凌厉的颧骨。

吴岛主任这种放到古代，应该是会被说“刻薄寡恩”的面格：鼻梁细高，两颊瘦得见骨，下颌又方而突出。然而此刻这些锋利的线条都被红潮和汗水模糊掉了，湿透了的头发和睫毛却更显浓黑，投下的阴影也愈加鲜明。他像刚从水中逃命一样大口喘息，嘴唇都染上了异常嫣红的颜色，不似平时那样与肤色近乎融合——那竟是一张很小的嘴。柔软、仓皇，像一朵尚未绽放便遭受蹂躏的蔷薇。

当然这不失一种美；一种单薄的、凄凉的美，绝非战极凌马钟意的类型。他所追求的永远是通天之塔，是光芒凛冽的黄金。残缺和破败只令他兴味索然。

够了。他对自己说。是时候——在彻底失控之前——结束这一切了。

“现在你明白了？”他对吴岛贵虎说，“以后都离远点。不要再挡我的路。”

尽管，他想，他自己离去的背影或许也有些狼狈。但都是暂时的。

万物皆有尽时。

——而Götterdämmerung（诸神黄昏）的序曲，就将是吴岛贵虎的终幕。

战极凌马变身成Duke，射出金光璀璨的一箭，注视着吴岛贵虎坠下了悬崖。

那人最后咬牙切齿说了些无意义的话，脸上也流了血；于是他再次看见了那朵残败的蔷薇，看见了那张凄艳的、小而红的嘴。

悬崖很高，下面就算有水，失去驱动器的人也不可能存活于这片“冥界”。

就算有水……他仿佛又听见莱茵河女妖的歌声，她们在赞颂她们所守卫的珍宝，谁将那黄金打造成指环，便拥有统治世界的权力；为得到它，你必须弃情绝欲……为得到它——他听见阿尔贝里希怒声高唱——“我将弃绝并诅咒爱情！”

“Das Licht lösch ich euch aus……”他情绪渐渐好起来，在心里跟着哼了几句，“Denn hör es die Flut: So verfluch ich die Liebe……”

他转身离去。

去将世界握入掌中。

【幕终】


End file.
